Angel Beats Afterstory
by Calistocatt
Summary: It's been 17 years after fighting in the Battlefront and everybody's been reincarnated. Will they all meet again? One shot because I have a lack of ideas. Warning, eventhough the story is centered around Angel, it includes lots of Yui X Hinata.


**Well, the title should say it all. These are the reincarnated versions of the Angel Beats characters.**

**The only name I changed is Kanade's. It's now "Angel" like her previous nickname. **

* * *

><p>Angel held her 5 year old sister's hand tight as she walked her to her kindergarten.<p>

She knew it was about seventeen years too late for this but why was she named Angel anyway? Everyone else she knew had normal names except for her. Even her little sister, Yuri. Well, she was partly the reason why that was her little sister's name.

**Flashback**

"This is your new little sister, say hi" her father said, opening the door to the hospital room her mother was in.

"Mmmm"

Angel walked into the room to see a tiny baby. She had a few wisps of purple hair and bright aqua blue eyes.

"YURI!"

Everybody, including nurses and doctors turned to see the girl's random outburst.

"Sorry," Angel mumbled. She didn't know why the baby felt so familiar. How could she? She was born an hour ago!

"That's a great name!"

"Huh?"

"Lets name her Yuri," Angel's mum suggested to her dad.

"Sure!"

**Flashback over**

Angel shook herself out from the flashback.

"Ok, here's your new school," Angel said, giving Yuri a small push of encouragement.

"Yay! Bye bye Angel-nee" Yuri exclaimed, running into the school.

Wow, she didn't even give it a second thought, Angel thought in surprise, she's so different from me.

And it was true. Even in looks. Though they were siblings, Angel had short white hair that was always tied up in a ponytail while Yuri had purple hair which she always wore with a hairband. Their personalities were different too. Angel being a shy and quiet girl who didn't interact too much and Yuri being the hyperactive girl who always managed to be at the centre of attention.

Angel lay back on a wall. She didn't have school that day so she was free to do whatever she wanted.

Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi, Sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai, Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu, Angel sang in her head. She didn't know what she was singing but the lyrics seemed to come so naturally to her. Since she didn't know what the song name was she decided to call it "My Song".

She hummed to the lyrics, feeling the the fresh spring air around her. Suddenly, her phone started to beep.

"Pick up a loaf of bread on your way back -Mum" she read.

She turned to walk away, still humming her unknown song.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a boy with orange hair looking back at her.

"Kanade," he said.

"Huh?"

Angel gave him a look of confusion.

"You must have the wrong person," she said, turning away.

She quickly hurried off, leaving the boy standing there, looking really upset

Who is he? Angel thought, running past dozens of people.

She wanted to turn around and run back to him but she couldn't bring herself to do so. He was a complete stranger to her after all.

She ran into another boy. This one had blue hair.

"Sorry, K-"

He stopped before finishing his sentence but Angel ignored it.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized back as she bent down to help him pick up books he dropped when she bumped into him.

A picture fell out of one of them. It was a picture of a girl with long pink hair and eyes. As Angel slipped the photo back into the book she felt a sense of deja vu.

"Hey, you're Angel the class rep, right?"

"Uhm, Yes?"

"Cool! I'm Hinata! I'll treat you to lunch"

Angel walked away.

"Hey, uh"

"Lets get going shall we"

"Oh, right"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you can eat that," Hinata commented, shuddering.<p>

Angel gulped down another spoonful of Mapo Doufu, emotionlessly.

"Mm"

All of a sudden, a girl slammed open the restaurant door.

"Hinata BAKA!" she yelled.

It's the girl from the picture, Angel thought.

"Yui!"

"Hyah!" Yui said as she kicked him on the head pushing him off his chair causing many people around them to stare.

"Yow! What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to kick you"

"Do you want me to get brain damage and die?"

"I wouldn't worry about brain damage. You don't have any brains."

Angel couldn't help but smile slightly. She felt as if she missed this, but well, she had never seen them before until now.

Angel finished off her Mapo Doufu and walked off wondering whether it was rude to leave him alone with the bill...and sadistic girl.

Ah well, she thought, I need to get bread before I get home.

* * *

><p>Angel walked into her classroom.<p>

She had almost forgotten about the events that took place the day before. She didn't really care about them.

"Hey!"

Angel turned around to see Hinata waving at her, Yui next to him.

"I heard that there's a kid in the school field doing some hypnotizing thing," Hinata said, "I wanted to go see whether he can do anything about this deranged person over here."

Yui stomped on his foot hard.

Hinata continued talking as if nothing had happened but on the inside, he really wanted to put her in some wrestling hold. Eh, why not?

Angel backed off as Hinata twisted Yui into an awkward position.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! That hurts!" Yui cried, trying to twist herself out of it.

"We shouldn't go, the bell's going to ring soon"

"Aw, c'mon, it'll only take 5 minutes," Hinata said, grabbing Angel by the wrist and dragging her along together with the enraged Yui.

* * *

><p>"Do something about her! She wants to bite me!" Hinata begged, pushing Yui onto the chair in front of the hypnotizing guy.<p>

"OK, for you 500 yen."

"What? People said you were doing this for free!"

"That's for others, not you."

"Why?"

"I don't like you"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"

"Yes I do, I know everyone because I'm Ayato Naoi and I AM GOD!"

Hinata's eye twitched and he wondered whether he should also put Naoi in a wrestling hold too.

"YOU'RE NOT GOD!"

"Yes I am and you shall now realize the greatness of PLASTIC BAGS, and in comparison, your worthlessness," Naoi said, holding a plastic bag into his face.

"A plastic bag...you, you, you put things in it and they don't fall out! Everything gets back home safely! That's amazing! You can use it instead of a paper bag or anything else! I'm nothing compared to it! I'm worthless!" Hinata sobbed.

"He's a moron," Yui sighed, rolling her eyes, "I'm leaving"

"Me too, the bell's going to win in a minute."

* * *

><p>RING!<p>

Everyone took their seats immediately.

"Everyone, we have a new classmate today."

The class buzzed with excitement.

"Okay, let me introduce him to all of you. This is Otonashi Yuzuru."

Angel gave a small gasp. It was the same boy that she had met the other day!

"Hm, where should you sit? I know! The empty desk next to Tachibana Angel** (A.N OK, the name does not sound very nice)**"

"Hey, you're the girl from yesterday, right?" Yuzuru asked.

Angel nodded, not even looking at him.

"So you're Angel? Nice name."

"We shouldn't be talking in class. You should keep quiet."

"Yeah, um, right."

Angel looked into her book. She couldn't concentrate on reading at the moment. There was just something about the new boy that she couldn't put her finger on.

* * *

><p>RING!<p>

"Lunch break! Wooh!" some students cheered, stretching.

"Come," Angel said to Yuzuru.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm the class representative. It's my job to show new students around on their first day."

"Oh, okay, lets go!"

* * *

><p>"This school sure is big," Yuzuru commented, looking around.<p>

"Mhmm"

"You know, my younger sister Hatsune has just started in the kindergarten near where you were standing yesterday," Yuzuru said in a desperate attempt to start a conversation.

"So does mine."

"You have a younger sister too? Whats her name?"

"Yuri"

"WHAT?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Not at all!"

Angel was about to ask why he was so scared of his sister's name when a boy with purple hair jumped out of the gym holding a broom stick.

"You! You don't belong here!" the boy said, sticking the broomstick into Yuzuru's face.

"Stop that," Yuzuru said pushing the broomstick away.

"I haven't accepted you yet!"

"Ok?"

Angel walked past them with ease without even taking a second look.

"Don't fight"

The two stunned by her lack of emotion, walked off, Yuzuru following Angel and the boy (who you should know by now is Noda) back into the gym.

* * *

><p>The two walked past a group of girls and a boy.<p>

The girl group consisted of 5 girls and the single boy had a red bandanna tied around his head, hiding his eyes and was dancing to every move he said.

"Come on, lets dance," he said to Yuzuru.

"Um, nah," Yuzuru said, speeding up his pace.

"Who are they?"

"Just a group who sometimes perform in the hallways during lunch"

"Why don't you stop them?"

Angel paused for a moment, thinking of a suitable answer for the question.

"I like their music"

Yuzuru smiled. So she wasn't completely emotionless after all.

"Hi guys! Came to greet the new guy, wassup!" Hinata yelled from the end of the hall.

The band immediately stopped playing and all Yuzuru saw was a flash of pink running to him and jumping on top of the poor guy.

"GET OFF ME YUI AND GO BACK TO PLAYING YOUR STUPID GUITAR!" Hinata cried as Yui put him in a wrestling hold.

"IT'S NOT STUPID! TAKE THAT BACK!" Yui yelled, tightening her grip.

She's stronger than she looks, Yuzuru thought looking at the tiny girl beating up a boy about his size.

A name flashed through Yuzuru's mind.

"Hinata?"

"Little busy here, and how do you know my name?" he said, trying to wrestle himself out of Yui's hold.

"Dunno, hi Yui"

"Hi" she said, still trying to hold down Hinata.

"Should we leave?" Yuzuru whispered.

Angel nodded and turned away, heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"What did you buy for lunch?"<p>

Angel put her plate down on the table to reveal a plate full of steaming hot Mapo Doufu.

Yuzuru dropped his spoon onto his plate, mouth open, staring at the girl's plate.

"M-M-Mapo Doufu"

"Huh?"

Yuzuru started tearing up and he looked into Angel's eyes.

Angel instantly had a flashback of her last life. Nothing much. She just saw a picture of somebody hugging her in the sunset but nothing else.

Kanade. And that was when it hit her! That was her name in her last life! And Yuzuru was the person hugging her.

"Yuzuru"

"It is you, Kanade!" Yuzuru threw his arms over the small girl, sobbing but Angel didn't mind. She didn't even care that he had called her the wrong name or that she didn't even know him all that well (in this life). All that mattered was that she had met him again and could feel a familiar warmth.

"Yuzuru," Angel smiled, hugging him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that too fast? Oh well. You have no idea how much I kept wanting to write "Angel" as Kanade. I'm still not as good a writer as the rest of most of these fanfiction writers around here *sigh*. Also the reason I put Yuri as AngelKanade's little sister is because I remember that in the last episode Yuri said she was sad that she couldn't be friends with Kanade since she spent all her time in heaven fighting her so I thought of a way where they can never be seperated since friends come and go. Well thanks for reading! Review and remember flamers and silent readers will disappear (don't take that too seriously)**


End file.
